Rescue in the Mirror World
by Alliance Reborn
Summary: Demi menyelamatkan adiknya yang di culik oleh Zetsu hitam ia melakukan lompatan dimensi yang membuatnya terlempar kesebuah tempat yang akan membawanya ke dalam petualangan dan pertarungan besar. Apakah dia akan berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya? Adventure/Family/Drama OtherDimension! NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1 : Jump To Other Dimension

**Rescue in the Mirror World**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : K+ / T**

 **Genre: Adventure/Family/Drama**

 **\- DONT LIKE DONT READ -**

0

0

0

* * *

Summary : Demi menyelamatkan adiknya yang di culik oleh Zetsu hitam ia melakukan lompatan dimensi yang membuatnya terlempar kesebuah tempat yang akan membawanya ke dalam petualangan dan pertarungan besar. Apakah dia akan berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya?

* * *

 **\- Lets Gets Read -**

Pertarungan antara Konoha dan Zetsu hitam beserta pengikutnya sudah hampir di penghujung masa, terlihat dengan kondisi musuh yang sudah kewalahan.

"Huh, Kalian benar-benar pasangan combo yang luar biasa!" ucap Zetsu pada kedua orang berambut kuning bermata emerald dan pink bermata Saphire di depannya ini.

"Kemenangan sudah berada di pihak Konoha jadi menyerahlah!" ucap sosok berambut pirang.

"Tidak semudah itu Shina Hanami!" Balas Zetsu Hitam

"Kalau begitu rasakan ini!" Ucap Shina mengadahkan tangannya keatas dan muncul sebuah pola shuriken berbentuk angin

 **"Senpou : RasenShuriken"**

Sebelum serangan itu terlempar dalam sekejap Zetsu hitam sudah berada di belakang Shina dan mendekap Hanami.

"Kau lengah Uzumaki muda!" Ucap Zetsu yang merasa menang karena saat ini Hanami sang adik dari musuh didepannya sudah di tangannya.

"Aku memancingmu untuk membuat Rasenshuriken dengan begitu aku akan memiliki ruang untuk melakukan ini!" Jelas Zetsu Hitam membuat Shina mengerutuki salah langkahnya.

"Niisan serang aku! Aku tidak apa mati jika Konoha kembali damai!" ucap Hanami dengan senyum di bibirnya walau dari matanya Shina tahu bahwa adiknya sedang menahan tangis.

"Niiisan cepat!" Teriak Hanami, dan dalam hitungan sedetik Rasensehuriken tadi ia lempar kearah Zetsu Hitam dan adiknya.

'Maafkan Niisan'

Wush!

'Ini diluar dugaanku' Batin Zetsu hitam yang melihat Rasenshuriken semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan sedetik sebelum Rasensguriken mengenainya ia melakukan lompatan dimensi seperti Shunsin milik Kaguya.

Duar!

Ledakan besar tercipta dari Rasenshuriken yang di lempar oleh Shina tadi, dan sedetik setelah ledakan itu tercipta Shina langsung ambruk ditanah karena mengira adiknya terkena serangannya bersama Zetsu Hitam.

"Hanami!" teriak Shina

"Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan Niisan yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu!" Ucap Shina terisak dengan air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang versi dewasa Shina dan Hanami yaitu kedua orang tuanya yang tak lain adalah sang Nanadaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto dan istrinya Uzumaki Sakura. Melihat anak sulungnya jatuh terduduk dengan terisak membuat pasangan suami istri ini mendekati anaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi Shina?" tanya Sakura pada anaknya, sedangkan Shina yang mendengar suara ibunya kemudian berbalik walau masih menundukan wajah.

"Maafkan Shina Kaasan!" ucap Shina yang tak dapa dimengerti oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku, Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hanami sehingga dia terkena Rasenshurikenku bersama Zetsu Hitam dalam ledakan tadi!" ucap Shina lirih tidak kuasa untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa?" teriak Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Maafkan Shina Kaasan!" Ucap Shina merasa semakin bersalah karena melihat sang ibu menangis sembari jatuh terduduk dengan memanggil nama Hanami terus menerus, berbeda dengan Naruto yang justru memejamkan mata.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hanami! Hanami!" Isakan Sakura semakin memecah telinga.

"Tunggu!" Ucapan Naruto membuat ibu dan anak ini mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hanami dan Zetsu Hitam tidak terkena serangan Shina melainkan ia melakukan Shunshin dimensi seperti Kaguya! Kurama mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan aliran jutsu seperti Shunsin milik Kaguya dan artinya Hanami masih hidup tapi entah dimana ia sekarang!" Jelas Naruto membuat keduanya seketika menghapus air matanya.

"Jika seperti itu! maka aku yang akan pergi!" Ucap Shina membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget.

"Tidak! cukup aku kehilangan Hanami dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga!" Ucap Sakura mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan puta sulungnya.

"benar! biar Tousan yang mencari Hanami!" Ucap Naruto.

"Ini adalah kesalahanku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Shina yang seketika ia memasuki Sennin Mode dengan variasa jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam di bawahnya dan tulisan kanji "Sennin" di punggungnya.

"Shina! kau jangan nek-.." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Shina

"Aku akan segera kembali! Karena aku adalah cucu dan anak dari empat pahlawan! dan aku adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku!" Ucap Shina yang memasang pose seperti kakek dan ayahnya

Zleeeeeeep!

Dalam sekejap Shina sudah menghilang dalam hembusan angin yang entah membawanya kemana.

"Kemana Shina?" Tanya Sakura

"Huh, ia pasti sudah menandai tubuh Hanami sehingga ia bisa melakukan Shunsin untuk pergi! jika begini kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Naruto.

-0- Rescue in the Mirror World -0 **-**

Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang sedang tidur atau tidak sadarkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, tak lama berselang muncul pria paruh baya yang sepertinya baru selesai dari pekerjaannya bertani yang tak sengaja melihat dan berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya.

"Hey Bangunlah!" Ucap petani itu pada pemuda itu, tak lama berselang sang pemuda mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya

"Kau sekarang berada dinegara rumput, dan kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya sang petani.

"Namaku Uzumaki Shinachiku! dan bisa kau beritahu dimana arah desa Konoha?" Tanya Shina pada sang petani.

"Desan Konoha berada di utara dan posisinya masih sangat jauh dan ini juga sudah hampir malam, lebih baik kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu di penginapan terdekat!" Sarannya.

"Baiklah! kalau begitu terimakasih karena sudah membangunkanku dan memberitahu!" Ucap Shina di balas anggukan oleh sang petani yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shina.

"Kenapa aku berpindah kesini? seharusnya aku berpindah ke tempat Hanami!" Gumamnya tak mengerti.

"Kau sudah berpindah ketempat yang benar nak!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kakek-kakek yang membuat Shina mengalihkan atensinya.

"Siapa kau? kenapa kau terlihat aneh dan kenapa kau bisa melayang?" Tanya Shina bertubi-tubi.

"Namaku adalah Otsusuki Hagoromo atau kalian menyebutku dengan nama Rikudou Sennin!, dan aku adalah yang membawamu kedunia ini karena dengan kemampuan Hiraishin itu tidak akan mampu memasuki ruang dan waktu" jelas Rikudou Sennin.

"Jadi, Jadi kau adalah.." Ucapan Shina tidak selesai terlalu kaget dengan sosok di depannya yang menjadi rumor bahwa ia adalah tuhan dari para Shinobi.

"Ya! dan aku ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya tentang penyerangan Zetsu Hitam itu bukanlah mengincari kehancuran konoha melainkan chakra indra dan Ashura yang ada di dalam tubuh ayahmu dan Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucapnya di balas tampang tidak mengerti dari Shina.

"Untuk apa chakra itu?" Tanya Shina.

"Untuk membangkitkan kembali sang dewi iblis atau yang di sebut Kaguya Otsusuki ibuku!" Jawab Rikudou Sennin.

"Ahhhhh... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Shanabayo!" Teriak Shina frustasi, Tanpa menghiraukan kefrustasian dari Shina Rikudou lantas memegang perut Shina dan sukses membuatnya merasakan panas tak terkira di are perutnya.

"A-Apa yang k-kau l-lakukan?" Tanya Shina terputus-putus kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pada waktunya kau akan mengerti!" Ucap Rikudou kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin meninggalkan Shina sendiri yang tak sadarkan diri.

-0- Rescue in the Mirror World -0 **-**

Suara kicauan seekor burung terdengar begitu merdu dan menenangkan membuat suasana di pagi ini menjadi sangat indah. Embun menyelimuti alam serta membasahi rerumputan yang membentangi sebuah desa di pinggiran sebuah hutam dan sedikit mengenai beberapa tanaman bunga yang tumbuh dipinggiran hutan.

Dan terlihat pemuda yang pirang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang tokoh utama Uzumaki Shinachiku sedang berbaring di bawah pohon rindang sembari mendengkur halus, terpaan sinar matahari pagi membuat mata dari Shina bergetar kemudian menampilkan indahnya Emerald yang masih sayu tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya yang masih setengah sadar, sedetik kemudian otaknya melakukan refresh yang membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Kemana kakek-kakek itu?' Pikirnya setelah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ahhhh.. masa bodoh Shanabayo, yang terpenting aku harus ke Konoha dan mencari tahu keberadaan dari Hanami!" Gumamnya tak peduli kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat istirahatnya.

Sesampainya di Konoha ia menyadari bahwa dimensi tempat ia tinggal dan disini sangatlah berbeda dan ia memutuskan untuk menyamar agar leluasa untuk mencari informasi.

"Sial sudah tidurku tadi tidak nyaman hingga punggungku sakit dan sekarang harus menyamar dengan jubah dengan penutup kepala seperti ini! ini benar-benar bukan stylishku, Shanabayo!" Gerutu Shina tentang penyebab kekesalannya hari ini.

"Hey Kemarin kalian lihat tidak putra Nanadaime bertarung dalam pertarungan chunin Konoha melawan Daimaru?" Shina tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan warga yang mengatakan pertarungan chunin Konoha karena merasa tertarik akhrinya ia mendengarkan.

"Ya! Boruto tumbuh seperti ayahnya di usianya yang menginjak 16 tahun ini ia sudah menjadi Chunin andalan Konoha bersama rekan satu teamnya Sarada!" Jawab warga lain.

"Ya! dan kau tahu finalnya adalah antara Boruto dan Sarada! aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan memenangkan turnamen ini! Uzumaki atau Uchiha?" Serunya girang.

'Kurasa aku bisa menonton sebentar!' Batin Shina kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat kesukaanya di Konoha yaitu Monumen Hokage atau lebih tepatnya berbarin di atas Monumen kepala ayahnya.

"Walaupun dunia ini berbeda aku merasakan udara dan ketenangannya tetap sama walau hatiku masih risau tentang Hanami!" Gumamnya sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

"Andai kau berada disini Hanami! pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!" Gumamya sedih karena biasanya ia selalu disini bersama sang adik menikmati udara pagi menjelang siang yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Hey Boruto apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukankah 30 menit lagi kau akan bertanding!" Terdengar suara wanita dari arah belakang yang ia kenal, Shinapun membalikkan badannya dan benar itu adalah suara sahabat ibunya Ino.

"Ehhhh... kau bukan Boruto kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena salah orang!" Ucap Ino meminta maaf pada Shina karena salah mengira orang.

"Tak apa Baasan! ngomong-ngomong apa yang Baasan lakukan disini?" Tanya Shina pada Ino.

"Ohhhh... Aku baru selesai mencari tanaman obat dan aku ingin kembali! Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukankah para Shinobi diharap untuk ke stadium sekarang?" Tanya Ino membuat Shina menautkan alisnya.

"Nanti saja aku kesana! disini lebih menyenangkan Shanabayo!" Jawabnya sedangkan Ino menautkan alisnya ia bingung bukan karena jawabannya melainkan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan 'Shanabayo'.

"Ada apa dengan Baasan?" Tanya Shina

"Aku tak apa! kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Ucap Ino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Shina.

Dan beberapa menit kedepan Shina masih berada di Monumen ayahnya hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai terik dan ia memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan antara Boruto Vs Sarada. Sesampainya disana ia memincingkan matanya kearah penonton, bukan karena ia kaget atau apa hanya saja ia bingung mau duduk dimana karena hampir tak terlihat tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Sedangkan dilapangan saat ini Boruto sedang bertarung dengan Sarada dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada bahkan Sarada sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan dengan 3 tomoe sejak tadi, bahkan mereka sudah beberapa kali membenturkan Rasengan dan Chidori hingga membuat distorsi chakra yang membuat bola energi, dan sudah terlihat keduanya mulai kehabisan stamina terutama Sarada yang terus menyerang dengan skala kehancuran besar seperti ibunya.

"Pertarungan yang menarik!" Gumam Shina melihat pertarungan itu.

"Dan kalau dilihat-lihat gadis yang bernama Sarada itu mirip dengan Hanami dari tekhnik bertarungnya!" Lanjutnya.

Duak!

Semua penonton bersorak ria setelah pertarungan berakhir dengan pukulan dari Sarada yang telak mengenai pipi dari Boruto membuat sang empu harus terpental beberapa meter sebelum mendarat dengan tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu lelah dan chakranya sudah terkuras besar akibat penggunaan Kagebunshin.

"Hebat!" Gumam Shina melihat siapa pemenang dari pertandingan kali ini.

"hey kau kenapa berdiri disini?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Shina berdiri di tangga paling atas.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin duduk! Tapi Baasan bisa lihat kalau tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa lagipula pertandingan sudah selesai!" Jawabnya

"Makanya sudah ku bilang untuk segera datang ke stadium!" Balas Ino.

"Hehehe!" Shina hanya bisa nyegir kuda di tempat, sedangkan Ino merasa familiar dengan senyum yang di tunjukan oleh Shina.

"Oh ya daritadi aku belum kenal siapa kau!" Ucap Ino

"Ahhhh perkenalkan namaku Uz- maksudku Namikaze Shinachiku!" Ucap Shinachiku sengaja menggunakan nama belakang kakeknya.

"Oh.. lantas kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Ino

"Aku bisa tinggal dimana saja!" Jawab Shina membuat Ino menautkan alisnya.

"Memang kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ahhhh... mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda denganku!" Balas Shina dengan ragu.

"Ahhhh... maaf aku kira orang tuamu masih hidup ternyata sudah meninggal! aku sungguh minta maaf aku tidak tahu!" Ucap Ino meyesal menanyakan orang tua kepada Shina.

'Meninggal? Siapa yang meninggal?' Batin Shina.

"Ahhhh tidak apa Baasan!"

"Ino-pig!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah samping membuat keduanya mengalihkan atensinya danterlihat seorang wanita muda paruh baya dengan rambut soft pink sepinggul meneriaki nama Ino.

"Ahhhh aku permisi dulu karena rekan Baasan sudah memanggil! lainkali kita lanjutkan!" Ucap Ino kemudian berlalu menuju wanita yang Shina kenal sebagai ibunya di dimensi asalnya.

'Kaasan eh? senang rasanya melihat Kaasan!' Batinnya.

'Namikaze Shinachiku? Sebenarnya siapa dia? aku merasa familiar setiap berbicara dan menatap dirinya! pasti ada yang tidak beres aku harus mencari tahu!' Batin ino yang melihat sosok Shina yang mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang sudah ia tak ingat lagi.

-0- Rescue in the Mirror World -0 **-**

Saat ini Shina sedang berada di perpustkaan Konoha untuk mencari tahu tentang Zetsu Hitam, dan sejauh ini informasi yang ia dapatkan masih belum mendapatkan petujunjuk dimana keberadaan adiknya walau seperti itu sedikit banyak ia mendapat informasi tentang tujuan Zetsu Hitam sebenarnya.

"... Zetsu Hitam diciptakan dari kemauan dari Kaguya Ōtsutsuki untuk membuat kebangkitannya. Zetsu Hitam diciptakan oleh Kaguya Ōtsutsuki sesaat sebelum dia disegel sebagai Ekor-Sepuluh oleh putranya Hagoromo dan Hamura. Ketika Hagoromo kemudian memilih putra bungsunya, Asura Ōtsutsuki, sebagai pemimpin baru ninshū, Zetsu Hitam menggoda putra sulungnya, Indra Ōtsutsuki, untuk berperang dengan adiknya. Dia memutuskan bahwa keturunan Indra, klan Uchiha, akan menjadi pemain utama sejarah shinobi yang dia ciptakan, dan memodifikasi prasasti Hagoromo yang mengklaim bahwa Tsukuyomi Tak Terbatas adalah keselamatan bagi Uchiha, diantaranya. Selama berabad-abad, dia memanipulasi reinkarnasi dua bersaudara tersebut dalam upaya agar salah satunya membangkitkan Rinnegan, dan mencatat banyak peristiwa Kaguya, termasuk pertarungan terakhir Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju di Lembah Akhir." Shina membaca tentang profil Zetsu Hitam yang ia temukan di perpustakaan Konoha tentang musuh besar dunia Shinobi.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan kakek-kakek itu bahwa tujuan utamanya sejak tercipta adalah untuk membankitkan Kaguya Otsusuki!" Ucapnya setelah mengetahui apa yang seebnarnya dituju oleh Zetsu Hitam.

"Lantas untuk apa ia menculik Hanami?" Ucapnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jika kau berbicara sendiri seperti itu kau bisa di anggap gila!" Terdengar sebuah suara gadis yang membuatnya mengalihkan atensinya, walau tadi sesaat ia kaget.

"AKu hanya sedang membaca bukan berbicara sendiri!" Protes Shina pada sosok di depannya ia kenal sebagai Sarada, ia mengetahui Sarada dari pertarungan di stadium tadi.

"Mana ada orang yang membaca sekeras itu di perpustakaan!" Ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Terserah apa yang kau ucapkan! lantas kau sendiri sedang apa disini? apa kau tidak lelah habis bertarung tadi?" Tanya Shina.

"Pertarungan seperti itu tidak akan membuatku masuk rumah sakit! lagipula ibuku seorang medic-nin jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir!" Ucapnya santai.

"Untuk saat ini ucapanmu memang benar! tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika ibumu tidak berada didekatmu? Siapa yang akan menolongmu? dan sudah di pastikan kau akan berakhir!" Ucap Shina membuat Sarada mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau..." Desis Sarada tanpa sadar matanya kini sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan, dan kemudian mengaktifkan Genjutsu di area sekitar untuk mengurung Shina dalam Genjutsu.

Bruk!

terdengar suara tubuh terjatuh namun bukan Shina melainkan Sarada yang terkena efek balik dari Genjutsu miliknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membalikkan Genjutsuku?" Tanya Sarada dengan berat.

"Membalikkan? aku tidak membalikkannya hanya menangkis dan menyerang bagian dalam tubuhmu menggunakan Senjutsu!" Jawab Shina sembari menatap Sarada dengan mata kuning bercorak garis tebal Horizontal atau saat ini ia sedang dalam Gamma Sennin mode.

"Kau jangan pernah menganggap remeh musuhmu! aku tahu kau kuat tapi ingat di atas langit masih ada langit dan berarti masih ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu!" Ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sarada membuat Shina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Namikaze Shinachiku!" Jawabnya kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

'Menghilang?' Batin Sarada heran.

 **Tobe Continued**

* * *

Yo Ini adalah Fic pertama saya jadi mohon jangan di bully dan maaf jka banyak Typo bertebaran, saya akan berusaha semampu saya dalam membuat cerita demi Fictioln Indonesia terutama di Fandom NaruSaku. Jangan lupa Reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2 : The beginning of everything

**Rescue in the Mirror World**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : K+ / T**

 **Genre: Adventure/Family/Drama**

 **\- DONT LIKE DONT READ -**

0

0

0

* * *

Summary : Demi menyelamatkan adiknya yang di culik oleh Zetsu hitam ia melakukan lompatan dimensi yang membuatnya terlempar kesebuah tempat yang akan membawanya ke dalam petualangan dan pertarungan besar. Apakah dia akan berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya?

* * *

 **Previus Chapter :**

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membalikkan Genjutsuku?" Tanya Sarada dengan berat.

"Membalikkan? aku tidak membalikkannya hanya menangkis dan menyerang bagian dalam tubuhmu menggunakan Senjutsu!" Jawab Shina sembari menatap Sarada dengan mata kuning bercorak garis tebal Horizontal atau saat ini ia sedang dalam Gamma Sennin mode.

"Kau jangan pernah menganggap remeh musuhmu! aku tahu kau kuat tapi ingat di atas langit masih ada langit dan berarti masih ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu!" Ucapnya kemudian melangkah keluar

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sarada membuat Shina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Namikaze Shinachiku!" Jawabnya kemudian menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

'Menghilang?' Batin Sarada heran.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : T** **he beginning of everything**

Saat perjanan pulang Sarada masih memikirkan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, dan ia tidak habis pikir dengan mudah pemuda itu menjatuhkan Sarada yang di kenal gadis terkuat di angkatannya bahkan Shinobi angkatannya.

"Senjutsu? Mata kuning dengan garis horizontal? sebenarnya apa itu, aku seperti merasakan energi kuat dari aura yang ditunjukan olehnya tadi" Gumam Sarada.

"Lebih baik aku tanyakan pada mama! dia lebih jeli mengenal dunia ninja!" Lanjut Sarada dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

Cklek!

"Tadaima!" Seru Sarada

"Okaeri!" terdengar suara lembut dari dalam yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sakura ibu dari Sarada.

"Kau sudah pulang Sarada?" tanya Sakura pada anaknya yang di balas anggukan.

"Ehhhh... kenapa wajahmu meringis seperti itu Sarada?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Balas Sarada tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan, karena ia merasa aliran chakranya kacau setelah menerima serangan dari Shinachiku tadi.

"Biar mama periksa!" Paksa Sakura yang terpaksa Sarada harus mau di periksa. Dan setelah Sakura memeriksa Sarada betapa terkejutnya karena aliran chakra milik Sarada kacau.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aliran chakramu bisa kacau?" Tanya Sakura cemas sembari menuntun anaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Apa mama mengetahui tentang Senjutsu dan mata kuning dengan garis Horizontal?" Tanya Sarada pada ibunya, dan terlihat mata ibunya melotot dengan apa yang di tanyakan oleh anaknya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? dan setahu ibu itu adalah ciri khas dari Gamma Sennin dari gunung Myooboku! dan sejauh yang ibu tahu hanya Jiraiya-sama, Yondaima Hokage, dan Nanadaime Hokage saja yang menguasi Gamma sennin!" Jelas Sakura pada anaknya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tadi aku sempat berdebat dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang hingga dia membuatku marah dan aku menyerangnya dengan genjutsu tapi bukan dia yang terperangkap justru aku yang terjatuh di tanah. Aku kira dia membalikkan genjutsu milikku dan ternyata ia menyerang bagian dalam tubuhku dengan Senjutsu!" Cerita Sarada penjang lebar.

"Apa itu Boruto?" Tanya Sakura pada anaknya.

"Bukan! dia memperkenalkan dirinya adalah Namikaze Shinachiku!" Sanggah Sarada.

"Dan bukan itu saja ia bisa menghilang dalam hembsuan angin!" Lanjut Sarada dan sukses membuat perempatan di dahi ibunya.

'Gamma Sennin? Rambut pirang? Menghilang? bukankah itu seperti Naruto atau ayahnya yang memiliki justu Hiraishin! jadi sebenarnya siapa Namikaze Shinachiku itu?' Pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja agar kondisimu cepat pulih! dan untuk perkara ini biar besok mama tanyakan pada Nanadaime!" Ucap Sakura di balas anggukan dari Sarada.

Keesokan harinya Sakura datang ke ruang Hokage untuk menanyakan perkara semalam yang menjadi kegundahan hatinya mengingat kondisi putrinya yang cukup parah luka dalamnya.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Mendengar perintah dari dalam Sakura lantas membukan pintunya dan terlihat sang Nanadaime sedang menandatangani dokumen-dokumen.

"Ehhhh... ada apa Sakura-chan datang kesini?" Tanya sang Nanadaime Hokage pada rekan satu teamnya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" Jelas Sakura maksud dan kedatangannya kesini.

"Apa? jika ini soal Sasuke seperti a-.." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Bukan tentang Sasuke-kun!" Potong Sakura.

"Jadi tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya siapa itu Namikaze Shinachiku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Tunggu? kau tadi menyebut nama Namikaze bukan?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Ya memang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Apa kau lupa Namikaze adalah nama depan ayahku! Namikaze Minato!" Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura semakin shock mendengarnya.

"Benar juga? lantas apa hubungan ayahmu dengan Namikaze Shinachiku?" Tanya Sakura membuat Naruto bingung pastinya karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Namikaze Shinachiku.

"Tunggu! kenapa kau bertanay tentang Namikaze Shinachiku padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kemarin dia sempat bertarung dengan Sarada di perpustakaan! ia melumpuhkan Sarada tanpa menyentuhnya dengan menyerang bagian dalam tubuh Sarada menggunakan Senjutsu! dan juga Sarada sempat melihat pupilnya yang menampilkan warna kuning dengan garis Horizontal ciri dari Gamma Sennin bukan?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan! Tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya karena itu termasuk penting bagiku karena dia memakai nama Namikaze!" Jelas Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Dan selamat mengerjakan!" Ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Namikaze Shinachiku? Sebenarnya siapa?" Gumam Naruto setelah kepergian Sakura.

\- Rescue in the Mirror World –

Sedangkan ditempat lain atau lebih tepatya di monumen Hokage terlihat Shina sedang mengerutuki kebodohannya.

"Sial! Kenapa juga kemarin aku harus menggunakan Sennin mode bahkan memperkenalkan diriku dengan Namikaze! Jika Sarada menanyakan pada ibunya dan ibu menanyakan pada ayah maka habislah aku!" Ucap Shina sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini! Tapi kemarin kalau dingat-ingat aku keren juga hehe!" Ucap Shina narsis sendiri di akhir katanya.

"Huh, sudahlah apa yang terjadi nanti biar Kami-sama yang menentukan!" Ucap Shina pasrah kemudian.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal mereka! Apa kabar Ayah dan Ibuku ya? Aku sangat merindukan mereka!" Ucap Shina tanpa sadar mengingat tentang kedua orang tuanya.

"Hey siapa disana?" Terdengar suara yang sudah sangat Shina kenal yaitu suara sang ayah.

"Ah... maaf Hokage-sama saya disini saya hanya mencari udara segar!" Ucap Shina hormat.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Shina

"Namaku Shinachiku!" Jawab Shina.

"Jadi? Jadi kau yang dimaksud oleh Sakura-chan? Dan yang menyerang Sarada di perpustakaan kemarin dengan senjutsu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud justru menggaruk kepalanya.

'Tidak kusangka penyamaranku akan secepat ini terbongkar! Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Hanami memang benar pasal kecerobohanku ini!' Batin Shina.

"Bukan menyerang tetapi mempertahankan diri!" Bela Shina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah apapun itu! Lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat lain saja karena ada yang ingn aku bicarakan dengan serius!" Ucap Naruto datar di balas anggukan oleh Shina.

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang Hokage karena menurut Naruto hanya ruangan itu yang aman dari penyusup maupun penggosip di Konoha.

"Jadi?" Tanya Shina

"Jadi aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa memakau nama Namikaze?" Tanya Naruto to the point, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya bisa diam dan meneteskan keringat dingin.

"..."

"Hey jawab!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jawab apa? Aku tidak mengerti apapun Shanabayo!" Ucap Shina gugup dan tanpa ia sadari ia mengucapkan kata yang tak bisa ia tahan.

'Sial kenapa aku bisa keceplosan berkata Shanabayo!' Gerutu Shina dalam hati.

'Shanabayo?' Batin Naruto heran.

"Aku ulangi lagi dengan lengkap! Kenapa kau memakai nama Namikaze? Dan kenapa kau bisa menggunakan Hiraishin dan Sennin mode! Dan juga apa maksudmu berkata Shanabayo!" Tanya Naruto beruntun membuat Shina membatu di tempat.

"A- Aku..."

"Aku apa?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Aku ingi pipis, Shanabayo!" Ucap Shina gugup.

"Toilet sedang rusak! Dan tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan lekas jawab!" Paksa Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ^*&()*)(*^%&*(&)%&*^$%..." Jawab Shina dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Hey kau bicara dengan bahasa apa?" Tanya Naruto mulai mendidih.

"Baik-baik aku akan menjawab!" Akhirnya mau tak mau Shina memberitahu yang sebenarnya tentang siapa dirinya, karena ia tidak yakin bisa mengelak kali ini.

"Sebenarnya namaku bukanlah Namikaze Shinachiku! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Shinachiku, Aku bisa menggunakan Hiraishin dan Sennin Mode karena pelatihan dari ayahku dan berlatih di Gunung Myuboku!" Jawab Shina pada Naruto.

"Lantas kenapa kau mengucapkan Shanabayo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan kata itu! Orang bilang itu karena Ayah dan Ibuku juga mengatakan kata-kata aneh! Dan menurut ayah ucapanku yang aneh ini menurun darinya yang didapatkan dari nenek!" Ucap Shina sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto belum mengerti.

"Baiklah aku perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu! Namaku Uzumaki Shinachiku putra dari Uzumaki Naruto dan... Uzumaki Sakura cucu dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina!" Jawab Shina mantap.

"Kau bercanda bukan?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

\- Rescue in the Mirror World –

"Apa?" Teriakan nyaring dari wanita berambut soft pink ini membuat sahabatnya harus menutup kuping rapat-rapat jika ingin masih mendengar.

"Coba kau jelaskan lagi Pig tentang Namikaze Shinachiku itu pasti kau bercanda bukan?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi kenyataannya memang seperti itu!" Ucap Ino.

"Pasti data yang ditunjukan itu salah bagaimana mungkin data yang mengatakan bahwa antara aku, Naruto, dan bocah Shinachiku itu sama?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau tahu awalnya aku seperti dirimu yang tak percaya! Namun tanpa sangaja aku mendengar ia mengatakan kata 'Shanabayo', dan dari analisisku ia adalah kalimat gabungan dari 'Shanaro' milikmu dan 'Tebayo' milik Naruto!" Ucap Ino mengenai spekulasinya tentang Shina.

"Aku akan ketempat Naruto untuk mendiskusikan hal ini!" Uca[ Sakura kemudian meninggalkan rumah sakit kemudian bergegas ke ruang Hokage.

\- Rescue in the Mirror World –

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?" Tanya Shina pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini tapi jika itu memang kejadian yang sebenarnya maka aku akan berusaha mempercayai! Walau sebenarnya itu tidak masuk akal" Ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafa setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Shina.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang Hokage di buka secara paksa dari luar kemudian menampakkan wanita berambut soft pink yang dari sorot matanya menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedang marah.

'Menakutkan Shanabayo/ Tebayo' Batin Shina dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini Naruto dan Shina!" Ungkap Sakura dengan nada berat membuat kedua laki-laki perkasa ini menciut nyalinya. Dan kemudian Shina menceritakan apa yang tadi ia ceritakan pada Naruto kepada Sakura dan seperti Naruto Sakura juga sulit untuk percaya tapi dirinya mempercayai pemuda ini.

"Jadi kedatanganmu ke dunia ini adalah untuk mencari adikmu yang diculik oleh Zetsu Hitam?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shina.

"Ahhh.. ya aku dibantu dating kesini dengan bantuan kakek-kakek aneh berambut putih bermuka pucat yang melayang menggunakan bola hitam di bawahnya dan di belakangnya! Kalau tidak salah namanya Otsusuki Ha- Hagoromo!" Ucap Shina membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Bukankah itu Rikudou Sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ya dan ia berpesan padaku bahwa tujuan dari Zetsu Hitam ada menghidupkan kembali Kaguya Otsusuki!" Ucap Naruto membuat kedua kaget bukan main, itu wajar saja kalau itu menyangkut nama Kaguya Otsusuki sang dewi Shibobi.

"Gawat ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Aku akan mencari Sasuke dan memberitahu ini!" Ucap Naruto menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Tenang jangan terburu-buru saat ini Zetsu Hitam masih dalam masa penyembuhan! Karena serangan besar-besaranku mennggunakan Senpou : Shin Susenju membuat tubuhnya menjadi ringkih!" Ucap Shina.

"Tapi tetap saja nyawa adikku dalam bahaya! Aku harus segera mencari lokasi dimana mereka berada!" Lanjut Shina.

"Kau tadi yang bilang jangan terburu-buru justru sekarang kau sendiri yang gegabah mengambil keputusan! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya bisa jadi kau yang akan mati!" Ucap Sakura pada Shina panjang lebar, sedangkan yang di marahi bukan kesal jutru ia malah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

'Rasanya sudah sangat rindu sekali mendengar nada ibu yang sedang marah' Batin Shina tanpa sadar ia jutru terkikik pelan.

"hey, apa yang kau tertawakan? Memang ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Ahhh… maaf aku hanya teringat disaat ibu selalu menasehatiku dan memarahiku dan itu jutru membuatku rindu aku kehidupanku!" Jawab Shina yang membuat rasa marah Sakura menguar entah kemana diganti dengan rasa haru yang entah mengapa dirinya merasa terharu.

"Tak apa! Mengingat aku dan ibumu adalah orang yang sama kau bisa menganggapku ibu!" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, yang hanya ia tunjukan pada orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kau juga bisa menganggapku ayahmu!" Sambung Naruto.

"hey ayahku tidak berambut pendek! Ia memiliki rambut yang lebih pajang dan ia selalu memakai jubah kebanggaannya jubah putih dengan aksen api di bawahnya dan di belakan jubag bertuliskan 'Nanadaime Hokage'" Gumam Shina sambil tertawa yang diikuti oleh Sakura tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang justru mukanya di tekuk.

"Oh ya! Selama disini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Shina.

"Aku bisa tinggal dimana saja! Karena memang aku tidak memiliki rumah disini!" Jawab Shina.

"kalau begitu tiggalah di rumah ibu untuk sementara waktu!" Ucap Sakura yang membuat keduanya menautkan alisnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

'Kenapa aku mengatakan ibu? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hatiku sudah menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi Sarada!' Batin Sarada.

"Maaf tad-…" Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Taka pa aku justru menyukainya ibu" Potong Shina tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata ibu mungkin itu adalah perasaan yang timbul dan hanya bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya.

\- Rescue in the Mirror World –

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu Sakura dan Shina pulang menuju kekediaman Uchiha, di dalam perjalanan mereka masih berbincang seputar kehidupan Shina di tempatnya.

"Oh ya ibu! Maaf soal kejadian Sarada waktu itu! Sungguh aku tidak bermakud aku hanya bermaksud mempertahankan diri Shanabayo!" Ucap Naruto dib alas kikikan oleh Sakura,

'Shanabayo? Benar yang dikatakan Ino kau memang anakku!' Batin Sakura.

"Apa yang Ibu tertawakan?" Tanya Shina pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada! Ahhh soal waktu itu lebih baik lupakan saja lagipula Sarada juga yang salah karena memancing amarhmu!" Jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum, Sakura berpikir kapan ia terakhir selalu tersenyum seperti ini? Dan kemudian memori bagaikan kaset rusak mengantarkannya pada kenangan saat ini masih remaja, dimana masa itu ia mudah sekali tertawa dan tersenyum di karenakan orang yang selalu disampingnya! Apakah Sasuke? Bukan tapi adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ibu pikirkan hingga detak jantung ibu mendadak tidak teratur?" Tanya Shina tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Shina.

"Tidak! Ibu tidak sedang memikirkan hal yang aneh!" Jawab Sakura bohong.

"Hahahah Ibu tidak bisa membohongiku jelas detak jantung ibu tidak teratur aku bisa tahu karena aku menguasai Sennin mode! Dan juga apa aku pernah berkata ibu berpikir hal-hal yang aneh?" Tanya Shina menggoda ibunya.

"SHANAROU!"

DUAK!

"Ittai Ittai Shanabayo!" Shina menjerit sakit karena dipukul kepalanya oleh sang ibu membuat ia mengaduh sakit.

"Makanya jangan pernah menggoda ibu!" Ucap Sakura sedikit salting namun tersenyum tipis mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak memukul kepala pirang.

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimaa cirri-ciri dari Hanami?" Tanya Sakura pada Shina.

"Ia memiliki rambut soft pink sepunggung! Bermata blue sapphire! Dan yang pasti sifatnya sama dengan ibu! Bahkan ia sering di sebut Sakura ke-2! Tapi ia cocok memiliki ibu Uzumaki Sakura dan nenek Uzumaki Kushina yang sama-sama memiliki sifat Tsundere! Kadang aku bingung dengan ayah dan kakek ke-…" Ucapan Shina terputus karena mendapat hantaman dari sang ibu lagi.

"Ittai"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Dan lebih baik kita masuk karena sebentar lagi waktu maka siang!" Ucap Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Shina.

Sedangkan di tempat lain saat ini Zetsu Hitam sedang mempersiapkan kebangkita Kaguya dan ia membutuhkan satu bahan lagi yaitu Rinnegan milik Madara.

"Sebentar lagi dunia ini akan berakhir hahaha!" ucap Zetsu sambil tertawa jahat.

 **Tobe Continued**

* * *

 **Yo Minna, akhirnya update juga! Dan yah untuk chapter 2 ini sungguh gaje sekali karena chap 2 ini hanya awalan dari cerita dan chapter pertama kemarin adalah ibarat prolog! Jadi nikmati cerita yang saya buat dan jangan lupa reviewnya karena review dari reader akan sangat membatu sekali.**


End file.
